Mind x Heart
by CharlotteAlice93
Summary: .:Completa:. A vida de um psicólogo que acreditava ter perdido tudo é virada de cabeça para baixo por um garoto problemático. Razão e emoção se confrontam quando ele precisa decidir o que é mais importante para ele. Yaoi. U.A. 1x2. reviews!
1. Default Chapter I

Título: Mind x Heart.

Obs.: Yaoi 1x2; U.A.

Cap. 1: Coração Maníaco-Depressivo

Você sabe a definição de maníaco-depressivo para os médicos? 

Alguém que tem períodos de excessiva animação e sentimento de prepotência - estes conhecidos como mania, e outros períodos de tristeza profunda e desanimo - a depressão.

Eu achava que conhecia bem todas as diversas ações e reações da bipolaridade. 

Parece que eu desconhecia que meu próprio coração poderia ser bipolar. O destino estava me pregando uma peça. Aquele garoto brincalhão, de olhos cobalto e cabelos trançados, me intrigou desde o início, mas eu jamais imaginaria que chegaria ao ponto de eu refazer todas as minhas idéias por ele. 

Para vocês entenderem o que quero dizer seria necessário voltar ao dia em que um homem, que eu gostava de chamar de garoto por suas atitudes mesquinhas e infantis, entrou em meu consultório e me disse: "Quero que me cure".

"Quanta arrogância de sua parte" retruquei quase que imediatamente "Primeiro preciso analisá-lo.".

Ele me disse seu nome - Duo Maxwell. _Americano arrogante_ -esta palavra o definia bem- foi a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça no momento em que descansei os olhos sobre ele pela primeira vez. O que mais me deixou curioso foi o modo como ele me encarou nos olhos, como se já me conhecesse há anos. Me senti afogado naquele azul intenso, algo que não sentia desde a morte de minha mulher.

Depois de 3 sessões pude dizer ao americano que ele tinha dupla personalidade. No consultório ele estava sempre alegre e bem humorado, deduzo eu que a chance de conversar com alguém que não te julga, ajudava ele a ser ele mesmo.

Eu jamais perguntei a ele sua idade, apenas minha secretária sabia isso. Mas eu deduzo que ele tinha a minha idade ou era, no máximo 2 anos mais novo. Tenho 27.

Eu tinha o costume de fumar em meu consultório durante as consultas, só não o fazia se não agradasse ao paciente.

"Você se importa que eu fume durante a consulta?" perguntei lá pela sétima ocasião em que ele apareceu.

"Sim, não quero que você morra." 

Foram palavras simples e até mesmo ditas com certa frieza, mas me comoveram. 

Foram capazes de mover o meu coração de pedra, que com nada sofria e com nada se alegrava.

Instável?

Duo não era instável. Pelo contrário, era muito bem equilibrado e depois de apenas 6 meses de consulta ele não tinha mudanças constantes de comportamento

Isso queria dizer que ele pararia de me visitar com tanta freqüência.

"_Visitar?_"

Desde quando isso se trata de visitas?

Desde quando eu me importo?

Isso eu sei. Me importo desde que ele me olhou com seus olhos azuis cobalto, me importo desde que o vi com aquele sorriso maroto. Me importo porque temos uma história muito mais complexa que estas curtas passagens. Me importo e eu vou contar porquê.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Olá para vocês... esse eh apenas o default... espero que tenham gostado e leiam os outros capítulos!

;D

Beijos!

Charlotte.


	2. Chapter II

Título: Mind x Heart

Cap.2: Perda e Ganho - Primeira Consulta

No meu consultório desarrumado, que tinha uma plaqueta pendurada na porta dizendo: **Dr. Heero Yuy**. Eu passei a maior parte dos dias depois que minha esposa faleceu.

Tínhamos nos conhecido ainda no colegial. Nos reencontramos na faculdade e o resto é história.

Casamos no dia primeiro de abril de um ano qualquer. Foi uma cerimônia bonita, até mesmo eu sou capaz de admitir que me emocionei.

Éramos casados há 3 meses quando ela bateu o carro contra uma parede. Morreu na hora.

Nunca tinha pensado na hipótese dela morrer. O nome dela era Relena e eu a amava demasiadamente. Hoje ela mora no mar, onde eu joguei as cinzas.

Superar a morte dela não foi o mais difícil. Eu sempre fui frio e com certeza não demonstrava os sentimentos. O mais difícil era aceitar que a única pessoa que me aceitou assim tinha ido embora para sempre.

Me livrei de tudo que me fazia recordar dela. Cada foto, cada roupa, cada anel ou colar. Até mesmo as roupas de cama que tinham o cheiro dela impregnado.

Voltei a exercer minha profissão 1 ano depois que Relena morreu, é claro, após uma avaliação psiquiátrica.

Meu primeiro paciente foi um jovem loiro, tão calmo que me irritava. Toda aquela calma, aquela paciência. Ele era perfeito. O que fazia lá então?

Com o tempo ele foi se provando mais que o sonho de filho ideal. Tinha problemas com drogas, mas o que realmente o levava uma vez por semana ao meu consultório era outro. Ele tinha comportamento explosivo.

Aquela calma o fazia armazenar de tudo e com o tempo ele despejava tudo em quem quer que fosse. Em meio ano ele aprendeu a se controlar e não creio que o vi mais depois disso.

Não havia três dias que o loiro tinha dispensado meus serviços e um garoto de cabelos trançados e olhos azuis cobalto apareceu.

A secretária o mandou entrar. Ao entrar na minha sala ele me olhava com desconfiança, porém de repente sorriu maroto.

O intrigante jovem se instalou em minha poltrona sem permissão e com suas sobrancelhas desafiadoramente confiantes e olhos profundos me encarando ele disse:

"Quero que me cure."

"Quanta arrogância de sua parte" retruquei quase que imediatamente "Primeiro preciso analisá-lo.".

"Faça o que precisar, mas me ajude." O seu olhar mudou para um lamento tão rapidamente quanto mudara de desconfiado para sorridente antes.

Foi fácil perceber o problema. Ele tinha múltiplas personalidades. Mas quem saberia dizer quantas? 

Esse seria meu grande desafio. Eu teria de me tornar próximo à ele.

"Você já foi acusado de fazer coisas que você não se recorda senhor? Qual seu nome mesmo?" Eu não lembrava se ele tinha me dito seu nome, o mesmo se minha secretária o teria dito.

"Meu nome é Duo. Duo Maxwell. E creio que a resposta para sua pergunta é sim. E isso vem acontecendo cada vez mais recentemente." Ele finalmente pareceu demonstrar algum interesse em mim, ou pelo menos no que eu falava.

Isso me deixou contente, um paciente que não tem sua atenção capturada não resolve seus problemas.

"E o senhor, por acaso, tem reparado que..." fui interrompido.

"Não me chame de senhor. Meu nome é Duo!" ele falava como criança. E por alguma razão achei aquilo encantador.

"Então Duo, você gostaria de ir jantar em minha casa hoje? Estarei recebendo alguns ex-pacientes, seria ótimo para você se interar!" precisava que ele mantivesse o interesse.

"Seria legal. Eu acho."

"Ótimo. O jantar será as oito, mas sinta-se a vontade de chegar a hora que quiser." Eu dei um sorriso seco.

Ele chegou exatamente às oito. Entrou junto com outro paciente meu. Um moreno de olhos verdes de grande estatura. O nome era Trowa.

Os dois pareciam ter conversado no elevador, porque com aquela cara infantil Duo ria de tudo que Trowa lhe falava.

Ao grupo dos dois se juntou o loiro, que tive a chance de rever. Ele se divertia como Duo. O nome do loiro era Quatre e junto com ele veio um rapaz que eu creio ser chinês. Pelo que ouvi o nome era Wu Fei.

Me juntei ao grupo depois de jantar, e devo admitir que me admirei de como meus ex-pacientes estavam bem.

"Então, o nosso doutor resolveu se juntar a nós!" falou Duo.

"Duo, você tem que conhecer esse cara! Ele é incrível! Não é verdade Trowa?" Quatre cutucou o outro com o cotovelo.

"Sim. Ah! Doutor Yuy você conhece o Wu Fei?" Trowa me indagou ainda bravo com Quatre que quase provocou a queda de sua bebida com a cutucada.

"Muito prazer em conhecê-lo" eu disse cordialmente.

"O prazer é meu" ele apertou a mão que eu estendi.

"Cuide bem do Duo, ele me parece uma boa pessoa doutor."

"É, ele será meu próximo experimento." Todos rimos, exceto por Duo que pareceu não gostar. 

Essa foi a primeira vez que vi uma segunda personalidade naquele garoto.

"O que aconteceu?" ele tinha ido para o banheiro, eu me agachei a seu lado.

"Saia de perto de mim!" ele tinha olhos cheios de água.

Com essa fala infantil ele conseguiu arrancar um sorriso verdadeiro do meu rosto. Meu Deus, há quanto tempo eu não sorria? Poderia ser que eu? Não... não deveria ser isso.

"Não fique assim. Vai dar tudo certo." Eu o abracei junto a meu peito.

"É sempre assim! Eu não consigo me controlar, é como se não fosse eu!" ele realemnet chorava.

Devia ser realmente duro para ele. Por que ele não procurara um psiquiatra eu não sei, mas como psicólogo eu não o deixaria nessa situação.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hii!

Primeiro capitulo de verdade... está curto, mas é que eu estou sem tempo... e ainda tenho que postar minha fic de Kare Kano (His and Her circunstances)

Agradeço a Mah que me deixou uma review! Quando descobrir sua senha deixe uma logada! xD

Bem gente... vou indo!

Deixem reviews!


	3. Chapter III

Título: Mind x Heart

Título: Mind x Heart

Cap. 3: Mãe Dedicada; Filho Amoroso

"Como se sente hoje Duo?" eu perguntei para ele com uma voz um pouco mais animada que de costume.

"Bem!" tinha um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

Eu estava feliz em ouvir aquilo. Aquele frágil garoto tinha avançado algo desde que iniciara seu tratamento

A consulta se transcorreu normalmente. Rápida como todas as outras. Ele sentava-se contava como tivera sido sua semana (nossas consultas eram de sexta) e eu ouvia.

Penso que só teve uma consulta em que ele me apareceu e depois de chorar como habitual começou a dizer que não se chamava Duo. Seu nome era Patrick.

Pode até soar engraçado, mas ao ver aquilo não se achava graça nenhuma. "Patrick" tinha voz mais grossa que o Duo, ele era mais agressivo do que Duo e muito mais extrovertido do que Duo. Não era o Duo.

As sessões tinha iniciado a pouco mais de um mês quando recebi uma ligação de uma mulher. A voz era bonita, porém quase inaudível.

"Você é Heero Yuy? O médico do Duo?" a voz me perguntou.

"Sou psicólogo dele. Quem está falando?" eu perguntei sem muito interesse.

"Aqui é a mãe dele. E eu queria saber se posso ajudar em algo." Ela choramingou. Falava tão baixo que eu mal ouvia.

"Toda ajuda é bem-vinda. Por que não vem ao meu consultório amanhã? Pode escolher o horário de sua preferência." Como me agradou saber que aquele jovem tinha uma mãe para dar suporte.

"Eu posso apenas pela manhã, o que o senhor acha de umas 10 horas?" ela respondeu com uma voz mais alta dessa vez.

"Está ótimo. Você sabe o endereço?"

Após ela me dizer que sim apenas nos despedimos e eu coloquei o telefone no gancho. Eu mal podia esperar pelo dia seguinte.

Ela era uma mulher pouco interessante apesar da beleza ímpar. Tinha os mesmos olhos cobalto que tanto prendiam minha atenção em Duo e tinha também um cabelo curto, rente ao queixo, bem liso. As roupas sérias não a permitiam chamar muito a atenção, o blazer de linho era marrom e fazia conjunto com a calça justa.

"Bom dia." Ela deu um leve sorriso ao adentrar na sala.

"Muito prazer senhora Maxwell."

"O prazer é todo meu." Disse ela sentando-se na poltrona que eu havia apontado "estou tão feliz em saber que meu filho finalmente procurou ajuda." Ela parecia estar encabulada.

"Por quê? Ele lhe causava problemas?" eu me preocupei, sei do que pessoas assim são capazes.

"A mim? Jamais. Duo é um filho muito amável e apesar de tantas diferentes pessoas que vivem dentro dele, não há uma única que não seja carinhosa comigo" ele entendia, com um sorriso como aquele, que criatura faria mal a ela?

"Mas então a senhora compreende que há varias 'pessoas' dentro de seu filho?" eu perguntei um pouco surpreso.

"Bem, seria difícil não perceber. Duo por natureza é um garoto pacífico e carinhoso, de certo modo acanhado e recatado também. Mas quando algo frustrante lhe acontece os as vezes até mesmo sem motivo algum, de uma hora para a outra, ele se torna agressivo com seus amigos e diz que seu nome é Patrick. Tem vezes até que ele diz que seu nome é Maxine!" ela demonstrava tanto sentimento ao dizer aquelas palavras para mim que mesmo se fosse mentira eu acreditaria.

"Será que a senhora poderia me descrever todas as personalidades e nomes que seu filho já adotou?"

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e numa folha de papel ela escrevia os nomes enquanto me dizia as características de cada um.

Chegamos ao total de 9 pessoas. Nove pessoas vivendo dentro daquele garoto tão sensível.

Bem, ela não se demorou muito após isso. Eu lhe ofereci um café que ela aceitou com muito gosto. Enquanto ela bebia discutimos sobre alguns assuntos e descobri que eles tinham se mudado para o Japão há poucos anos. Ela viera a trabalho e ele porque precisava fugir daquele ambiente.

Descobri também que Duo começara suas crises com apenas 15 anos, mas jamais deixara sua mãe ou qualquer um ajudar. Aos 18 se mudou de casa, mas segundo a mãe, em cartas que ele enviava, estava escrito tudo que ele sofria. Eu perguntei se ela tinha guardado as cartas mas infelizmente a resposta foi não.

Ela se retirou e o resto do meu dia transcorreu tranquilamente.

Na sexta-feira seguida Duo apareceu lá. Iniciamos a sessão normalmente e em certa hora eu resolvi lhe revelar:

"Conversei com sua mãe." Eu disse cabisbaixo.

"Eu bem que suspeitei. Tudo bem. Afinal ela é quem mais sofreu com tudo isso." Ele me respondeu com um sorriso que me lembrava sua mãe.

"Ela me contou sobre todas as pessoas. O Patrick, a Maxine, o Marley..." eu continuei.

"Ela os conhece melhor que eu." Ele se fazia indiferente.

"Me diga: Você realmente quer resolver seus problemas?"

"Quero."ele afirmou.

"Por quê?" eu precisava saber.

"Para eu ver minha mãe feliz e despreocupada denovo. Como a 10 anos atrás. Acho que assim eu vou poder me sentir muito mais feliz também."

Nunca duvidei, por um segundo sequer, da determinação dele. Duo podia e iria longe. Com certeza era o paciente mais intrigante que já conheci.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oláa!

Está curto ainda, mas pelo menos foi entregue no dia néee?

Muito obrigada a:

Nandagw, Mii e Mitsumy-chan, pelas reviews!

Beijoss!

Até a próxima terça se Deus me iluminar! xD


	4. Chapter IV

Título: Mind x Heart

Cap. 4: Conquista

"Por que você não me conta um pouco sobre cada uma das pessoas? Você deve conhecer algo sobre elas." Eu perguntei uma sexta-feira qualquer para Duo.

"Sobre quem você quer saber?" ele se prontificou.

Achei o comportamento dele estranho, mas eu jamais seria capaz de prever um comportamento sequer daquele garoto. Ele era diferente. Especial e único.

"Por que não me deixa usar um método muito utilizado pelos psicanalistas, a hipnose, para conversar com o Andrew?" eu voltei a perguntar.

"Vai me machucar? E por que o Andrew?" ele ficou temeroso.

"Claro que não, jamais faria algo para te machucar. E acho que escolhi o Andrew porque ele, segundo sua mãe, é o menos complexo." Expliquei a ele.

Em pouco tempo o coloquei num transe e consegui falar com Andrew. Como Andrew era diferente do infantil Duo. Andrew não tinha nada de recatado, era extrovertido e abusado, eu tinha que estudá-lo melhor. Passei mais umas duas sessões falando com ele.

"Mas Andrew, me conte, como foi que todos vocês se juntaram no bobinho do Duo?" não gostava de falar aquilo do Duo, mas ele era sarcástico e inteligente, eu tinha que jogar o joguinho dele.

"Desculpa, mas o Duo não deixa a gente contar, se você quiser descobrir vai ter que falar com ele. Mas não se preocupe, o Duo é fraquinho, você vai conseguir com facilidade."

Isso sim era estranho. Andrew era consciente de todas as personalidades que habitavam em Duo. Mas em uma coisa ele estava errado, Duo não era fraco. Se fosse já teria pirado há muito tempo.

Durante o tempo que conversei com Andrew fui obrigado a utilizar Amobarbitral, um barbitúrico, que me permitia a encorajar Andrew e posteriormente as outras personalidades a se comunicarem comigo. Corri riscos, mas achei que eles eram necessários para ajudar o garoto.

Não sei se já comentei com vocês, mas não sou apenas psicólogo, sou também psicanalista. Curioso é que eu jamais exerci psicanálise, apenas psicologia, parece que esse garoto tinha mesmo certa influencia sobre mim.

"Não consegui descobrir muita coisa sobre você com o Andrew. Mas eu certamente entendi muito bem como funciona a vida para ele." Contei para Duo em nossa próxima consulta.

"É?" ele parecia desinteressado.

"O que aconteceu?" fiquei meio preocupado, ele não agia mais assim comigo havia tempos.

"Nada. Então, me conte! O que descobriu sobre Andrew?" ele sorriu meio sarcástico.

"Ele é mulherengo hein?" eu fiz piada.

"Creio que sim. Ele é um exibido." Falou rude.

"Acho que isso é só a sua vontade de ter o poder de conquistar as pessoas." Eu disse calmo "Você não é bem o tipo de pessoa que se dá bem com todo mundo, não é verdade?".

"Tenho que admitir que é verdade. Eu nunca tive muitos amigos. Meus primeiros amigos em anos são seus pacientes." Ele confessou.

Me agradava muito ver que ele se abria comigo ao menos um pouco.

"O Andrew só quer te provar que você é capaz de tudo que você quer."

"Acho que vou começar a ouvi-lo." Ele brincou.

"Não é tão má idéia quanto você pensa."

Ele levantou-se e foi embora sem dizer uma só palavra. Achei sua atitude infantil desnecessária, mas não ridícula ou algo assim.

"Olá." Ele falou animado na outra sexta-feira.

"Hoje você parece bem melhor que semana passada." Fiquei feliz.

"Acho que eu estava nervoso."

"É bom demonstrar os sentimentos. Não tenha medo de agir como quiser na minha frente, sou seu amigo e não vou te abandonar."

"Fico feliz em ouvir isso" ele sorriu um sorriso tímido.

Quando ele entrou, eu estava dando uma assinada em uns papéis, estava de óculos e tive a certeza que ele comentaria.

"Você fica diferente de óculos." Ele realmente comentou.

"Bem, eu só preciso deles para ler e dou graças a Deus por isso." Suspirei.

"Não fica feio. É um charme a mais!" ele deu uma risadinha de criança.

Conversamos pouco, eu terminei de falar coisas sobre Andrew que ele ouviu atentamente.

Ele estava feliz com alguma coisa, eu não saberia dizer o quê. Mas se ele estava feliz isso me bastava.

"Olha," ele começou a falar enquanto ia em direção à porta " pode não parecer, mas você está sendo alguém muito importante para mim. Fiquei feliz por tê-lo conhecido."

E fechou a porta atrás de si.

Por alguma estranha razão, ouvir aquelas poucas palavras me alegraram.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oláaaa... sei que os capitulos estão saindo curtos mas eu estou compensando postando toda semana(será que isso é compensar?). A partir deste capítulo a fic seguirá um esquema diferente apresentando em cada capítulo uma das personalidades de Duo. Ao todo são 15 capítulos contando os que já foram, mas se algum imprevisto acontecer eu posso aumentar ou diminuir este número. Sou imprevisivel... ;D (xD)

Muito obrigada a **Litha-chan:** _dei altas risadas lendo suas reviews xD... Seu amigo é meio que assassino não? :O_

**Mii:** _sim mii, Deus me iluminou! ;D_

Bem, estou com um pouquinho de pressa!

Beijo,

Charlotte.


	5. Chapter V

Título: Mind x Heart

Título: Mind x Heart

Cap. 5: Crying Out Loud

"Olá Heero!" ele entrou no meu consultório gritando naquele dia.

"Boa Tarde Duo. O que houve? Você parece muito feliz." Perguntei.

Eu, que finalmente tinha levantado meus olhos de um papel para poder encará-lo, reparei no sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha. Não creio que já tinha visto ele tão feliz assim antes.

"Hehe, eu arranjei um emprego!" ele continuava a rir a toa.

"Que bom! Assim você ajuda sua mãe, não é?" eu dei um sorriso.

"Sim."

O telefone tocou e meio a nossa consulta, eu pedi licença para atender porque eu esperava uma ligação. Mas não era a ligação que eu esperava. Era melhor.

Era aquele antigo paciente meu, Quatre. Ele, Trowa e Wu Fei estavam convidando a mim para jantar. Ele perguntou se eu tinha o telefone de Duo e quando eu disse que ele estava no meu consultório ele achou ainda melhor.

"Diga a ele que estaremos no Luke's às 8, isso vale para você também Heero."

"Estou muito feliz pelo convite. Até às 8 então."

Desligamos o telefone ao mesmo tempo. Eu tive a certeza que aquela consulta não resultaria em nada por causa daquela distração, então Duo concordou em re-agendar.

Eu fui para minha casa, já que Duo era o ultimo daquele dia, e tomei um banho. Coloquei meus óculos para ler uns documentos e percebi que precisaria refazê-los, meu grau aparentava ter aumentado. Só me ter que usar os óculos o tempo todo.

Quando cheguei ao restaurante todos já estavam lá, inclusive Duo. Achei o restaurante formidável - nunca tinha estado lá, só conhecia de nome. A comida era deliciosa.

"E então Duo, o Heero tem te dado trabalho?" zombou Quatre.

"Acho que eu que sou o fardo." Ele ficou encabulado.

"Que nada, eu sou chato mesmo Duo. Você não é nenhum peso." Eu sorri para ele. "Como anda a vida de vocês?" me virei para os outros três.

"Bem. A minha pelo menos sim, não é Trowa?" aquele loiro sorriu com tanto carinho para o alto que este corou.

Quatre tinha me ligado semana passada para me contar que estava morando com Trowa. Fiquei muito feliz por ele. Os dois tinham tudo a ver. Podemos dizer que se completavam, esse clichê era perfeito para eles.

Trowa fora meu paciente antes da tragédia com minha esposa, ele não sofria de nada em especial. Só era muito fechado, não falava com ninguém. Se saiu muito bem no tratamento, mas nunca deixou de ser tímido ou quieto. Mas as poucas vezes que o vi depois que ele conheceu Quatre ele parecia mais sentimental, diríamos assim. Perto de Quatre ele mostrava felicidade, raiva, alegria, tristeza e até, segundo Quatre, chorava. Fico realmente feliz.

"E você Wu Fei?" perguntei.

"Estou ótimo. Vou me casar, falando nisso tenho que enviar o convite de todos vocês."

Wu Fei era amigo de infância de Quatre e conheceu Trowa na faculdade. Conheci ele apenas naquela festa que dei em minha casa, mas ele me pareceu muito simpático e amigo de amigo meu é meu amigo, certo?

"Festa!" Duo sorriu.

Rimos da atitude infantil de Duo e de muitas outras bobagens que falamos durante algumas poucas horas. Depois disso Duo entrou em um táxi e da janela me acenou. Eu ri de novo.

Era dia de ele vir. Dessa vez não daria para não entrar em assuntos que tivessem a ver com ele. Eu precisava ajuda-lo e não queria perder muito mais tempo.

"Bom dia." fui eu que abri a porta porque minha secretaria tinha faltado.

"Olá!" ele me cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

"Duo, vou direto ao ponto, eu queria falar com você hoje sobre a Maxine." Eu disse e me sentei em minha cadeira.

"Tudo bem. Eu gosto dela sabe? Ela faz eu me sentir bem." Ele sorriu inocentemente.

Maxine, segundo Duo e sua Mãe, era uma garota de 16 anos, muito chorona. Ela chorava por tudo.

"Maxine, por que você tá chorando?" eu perguntei.

"Porque é triste, tão triste que se eu não chorasse o Duo não agüentaria." Respondeu baixinho.

"Que bom que você ajuda ele com isso, mas o que poderia ser tão triste?"

"Shh." 'Ela' pousou o indicador sobre os lábios. "É melhor nem falar disso, se não ele fica muito triste, senhor Heero."

Me deixava inquieto não conseguir saber o que poderia ter acontecido para deixar Duo tão sensibilizado assim. Mas eu entendi o caso de Maxine, ela era simpesmente a parte de Duo que queria despejar tudo pra fora. Com certeza algo de muito ruim deve ter acontecido para deixar ele com uma personalidade que precisa desabafar.

Pobre Duo. Quero tanto poder entendê-lo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oláa!

Como vão vocês?

Bem Deus continua me iluminando, eu estou tão feliz com esse projeto! Ah eh! Dêem uma olhada no meu profile, tem um link pra um blog que tem um desenho que eu fiz do Duo e o Heero(o pobre heero ficou nada a ver... xD).

Deixem Reviews!

Obrigada a **Mii**(obrigada por mais uma review! ),** Litha-chan**sim essa foi a intenção -óculossexy- lol e **Seto Scorpyos** (adorei ter recebido sua review é um grande incentivo! ;D)!

;D


	6. Chapter VI

Título: Mind x Heart

Título: Mind x Heart

Cap. 6: Ajuda

Acordei quando o sol penetrou por entre a persiana. Não fui para casa naquela quinta-feira, dormi no consultório, no sofá, pois mesmo que eu quisesse não conseguiria dormir lá.

Duo passara a vir pela parte da manhã porque assim lhe convinha. O trabalho novo consumia toda sua tarde e eu achava que assim era melhor, o mantinha com a mente ocupada.

"Bom dia"eu tentei falar animado mas bocejei.

"Não dormiu bem é?" ele me perguntou.

"É..." respondi. "E você? Como vai?"

"Tudo bem..." ele se sentou.

"Você está péssimo! Dormiu aqui?" ele me perguntou com olhar preocupado.

"É... minha casa tá tão desarrumada que nem dormir lá eu consigo."

"Que horror! Você não parece desleixado, seu consultório é tão arrumado!"

Nisso ele estava certo. O recinto era requintado e asseado. Você não encontraria uma folha fora do lugar ou poeira sobre um livro. Isso graças à secretária, claro, porque se dependesse de mim aquele lugar estaria uma zona, assim como meu apartamento.

"De quem você quer falar hoje?" ele me perguntou. "Nossa estou pegando essa sua mania de ser sério e não perder tempo!" ele riu.

"Muito engraçado, pelo jeito eu to pegando seu péssimo senso de humor." replique sarcasticamente.

Ele fez cara enfezada para mim. De certa forma aquela era uma face que combinava com as atitudes infantis. Mas pelo jeito ele estava certo, estavamos ficando parecidos um com o outro de certa forma. Parecia até que era por osmose ou algo assim.

"Mas, de qualquer forma, de quem?" voltou a perguntar.

"Eu acho..." titubeei um pouco "Que tal o Nicholas?".

Eu me sentia obcecado naquele garoto. Tinha decorado os nomes das personalidades e suas características. Minha atenção pertencia toda a ele. Será que ele era tão importante para mim?

"O que você acha dele Duo?" eu perguntei.

"Ele é tímido, quietão, sabe? Lembra o Trowa." Ele me contou.

Consegui colocá-lo num transe novamente. Eu queria conversar pessoalmente com aquela personalidade como fiz com todas as outras.

"Seu nome é Nicholas?"

"Sim." A cabeça baixa mostrava o quão tímido ele era.

"Você está todo encolhidinho. Pode relaxar." Eu sorri.

"O-obrigada." Ele corou. "Pode me chamar de Nick, viu?"

"Que bom." dei mais um sorriso "Você sabe o porquê de o Duo estar sofrendo tanto internamente, Nick?"

"Na... na verdade sim, mas é que ele não gosta que eu fale disso, sabe?"

"Entendo, acho melhor eu mesmo falar com ele, não é?" eu me levantei da poltrona onde estava sentado.

Bem, aquele lado recatado não era exatamente uma surpresa, porque Duo por si mesmo já era muito tímido. Mas o mais importante de tudo é que não tinha jeito. Duo teria de me contar o que houve com ele ou então teria de abandoná-lo.

Após isso e antes de Duo ir embora eu lhe contei que esse "Nick" era uma parte dele que queria conter as extravagâncias dele. Como o senso de humor exagerado e o sorriso estampado em sua face, que escondiam o que o corroia por dentro.

Naquela mesma semana o convite para o casamento de Wu Fei chegou. O nome de sua esposa era Sally. O convite era bem enfeitado, achei muito bonito. Asletras em alto relevo eram laranjas.

Minha casa continuava uma bagunça como tinha contado pro Duo. Era um pequeno apartamento de cozinha adjacente à sala, e duas suítes que se localizavam ao longo de um minúsculo corredor. Uma delas, a maior, eu usava como quarto e a outra como depósito, porém no momento eu não sabia qual dos dois era o das tralhas. E para você ter uma noção da situação, eu já nem comia lá para não sujar mais panelas e acabar aumentando a pilha sobre a pilha.

Duo em uma tarde de um sábado qualquer, me surpreendeu, ao aparecer em casa. O que me deixou feliz foi o fato de ele me ajudar a limpar tudo. Arrumamos a casa, rimos, brincamos, assistimos T.V. e jantamos um jantar delicioso que ele preparou! Nunca pensei que algo assim aconteceria.

"Duo?" ele estava distraído assistindo ao jornal "Você nunca vai me contar o que aconteceu?"

"Não tô pronto, eu acho."

"Olha aqui, Duo, eu não tenho muitos amigos, para falar a verdade você é o mais perto que eu já cheguei de um, por isso não seria certo mentir e dizer que está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui para te ajudar, não para ficar tentando adivinhar o que aconteceu de tão terrível em seu passado. Preciso que confie em mim, se não der, vou pedir que não vá mais ao meu encontro, pois será pior." - eu tinha certo medo de ofender a ele com aquelas palavras, eu só queria que ele confiasse em mim, mas se desse errado ele passaria a me odiar.

"E você acha que é fácil?" ele me olhou frio, um arrepio percorreu minha espinha, nunca tinha visto ele assim antes.

"Não, mas se não está preparado, não perca seu tempo nem seu dinheiro." O que eu estava dizendo? Mesmo que ele precisasse deixar de pagar eu o deixaria me consultar, eu queria vê-lo, precisava vê-lo.

"Então você não quer me ver?" ele tinha me interpretado da forma que eu mais temia.

"Não! É só que..." hesitei um pouco "Você me disse que eu era importante para você, não é? Por que você não demonstra um pouco mais isso?"

"Eu vim aqui, porque me importo. Vim aqui porque pensei que você precisaria da ajuda de alguém. Parece que eu só faço escolhas que me decepcionam." Ele bateu porta de meu apartamento atrás de si.

Mas uma coisa estranha que só reparei no momento em que ele saiu, foi que pensei "preciso", quando eu passei a ser dependente daquele garoto? Foi quando ele sorriu ou quando ele chorou? Foi quando ele precisou ser ajudado ou quando me ajudou? Me preocupei, seria perigoso gostar tanto de alguém que é meu paciente, se bem que se ele fosse tão infantil quanto parecia, provavelmente nunca mais me olharia na cara. Por um momento a coisa que eu mais desejei foi o perdão dele.

Que besteira que eu tinha feito. E ainda teria de vê-lo na festa de Wu Fei, será que ele ainda estaria bravo?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oláaa!!

Estou postando mais cedo porque estou de recuperaçaum e naum poderei entrar muito na net, por isso me desculpo se por um acaso naum conseguir postar semana que vem ,viu??

Obrigada **Mii! **Que bom que você gostou do desenho!

Deixem reviews!;D

Beijos,

Charlotte Alice.


	7. Chapter VII

Título: Mind x Heart

Título: Mind x Heart

Cap. 7: Confissão

Era dia do casamento de Wu Fei com a tal de Sally. Estava imensamente feliz por eles, mas não conseguia sorrir por um segundo sequer por pensar na tensão que existiria entre eu e o garoto.

Duo me dava enxaquecas. Eu pensava nele até não agüentar mais agora que ele devia estar decepcionado comigo. Eu não conseguia nem olhar para minha casa, a casa que ele com dedicação arrumou, sem pensar nele.

Depois de me vestir com um terno cinza chumbo eu sai do apartamento a caminho do meu carro carregando uma lista de endereços, eu não fazia idéia de onde ficava a igreja onde seria o casamento e muito menos o buffet da festa.

Cheguei um pouco atrasado, os noivos já estavam ajoelhados diante do padre, decidi me sentar ao lado de um casal desconhecido. Não avistei Duo e por um momento pensei que ele não iria se divertir por minha culpa, mas eu seria convencido por demais se achasse que tudo era por minha causa, então me encarreguei de tirar esse pensamento da cabeça. As músicas da missa foram lindas, o sermão do padre também, tudo estava lindo, principalmente a decoração verde e branca que era de muito bom gosto, nada de tapete vermelho, e sim, verde.

Fui para a festa seguindo o carro de Trowa e Quatre, eles disseram que conheciam o lugar e que eu podia os acompanhar. Foi ótimo, pois não sei se conseguiria chegar lá sozinho. Quando cheguei, a primeira coisa que notei ao chegar ao imenso lugar cheio de varandas foi que "ele" estava lá, impecável, como se nada o abalasse. Me senti pequeno perto daquela presença, fiquei fascinado em como Duo podia ser tão infantil e ter tamanha prepotência.

Em um momento passadas 2 horas de festas eu fui me retirar a um canto para tomar ar. Fui para uma pequena varanda perto da mesa onde eu estava e sem querer vi Quatre e Trowa juntos, não que a cena que vi me enojasse, mas eu não me sentia nem um pouco confortável ao ver aqueles dois homens juntos. Dei uma corrida para o banheiro e lavei o rosto, me recostei a parede e fechei os olhos. Comecei a pensar.

'Eu acho que gosto do Duo, mas como posso gostar dele se ele é homem? Sabe do quê? Acho que eu nunca o tinha visto como um homem. Ele era apenas o Duo, afinal. O que vai me causar dor de cabeças é que ele é meu paciente, ou pelo menos era...'

Entristeci um pouco e absorto nessa triste verdade não vi alguém entrar pela porta do banheiro. Quando percebi eu já estava preso entre a parede, um corpo e dois braços finos, que eu sabia serem dele. O encarei.

"Me desculpa" creio que ele chorava, mas por ele estar de cabeça baixa eu e ter menos estatura eu não podia ter certeza "Você é mesmo importante para mim, por isso não fique bravo comigo." As pernas dele cambalearam e ele ajoelhou, para não cair.

"Calma Duo" eu me abaixei e o abracei forte "Você não tem por que pedir desculpas, vamos nos divertir, depois falamos sobre isso" eu sorri.

Ele não respondeu, só afundou o rosto em meu peito. Por alguma razão, eu senti a vista embaçar e nas bochechas me veio uma pequenina coceira, quando coloquei as pontas dos dedos na maçã do rosto para ver o que era, meus dedos umedeceram. Eu estava chorando.

Duo levantou o rosto e me olhou nos olhos, com as mãos trêmulas secou as lágrimas que ainda caiam. "Me desculpa de verdade" ele falou e desfaleceu sobre o chão.

Eu pude ver quando ele deu um pulo ao perceber que estava em um lugar desconhecido. Tentei conter o riso, mas ele percebeu que eu ria.

"Onde a gente está?" ele me perguntou olhando em volta e vendo que tinha soro em sua veia.

"Você desmaiou. Insisti para que só eu te trouxesse aqui e a festa continuasse, mas Sally fez questão de chamar uma ambulância. Ela é uma ótima pessoa. Adorei ela. Wu Fei vai ser feliz." Sorri ao terminar.

Olhei para ele e vi que ele tinha um sorriso carinhoso estampado em seus lábios. Me senti apreensivo.

"Eu vou contar." Ele falou sério, mas ainda sorrindo.

"Na precisamos falar sobre isso agora e..."

"Não, mas eu quero. Se não eu vou perder a coragem." Ele me interrompeu.

"Tudo bem então."

"Só quero que você saiba que eu não me orgulho de nada do que vou te contar e como meu amigo, espero que você não me julgue." Ser chamado de amigo me deixou feliz.

"Quando eu tinha 10, 12 anos, meu pai fazia muitos acordos, apostava, comprava fiado e muitas vezes não tinha como saldar a divida, então..." ele parou um pouco como se tivesse engasgado " ele, ele... ele me usava para saldar essas dividas. Eu servia como escravo para os credores dele, eu os ajudava, e muitos deles eram boas pessoas, as vezes eu passava meses trabalhando para um credor, enquanto meu pai só acumulava mais dividas. Mas o problema apareceu quando alguns desses caras pra quem meu pai estava em dívida começaram a pedir outros tipos de favores. Eu fui usado como brinquedinho sexual de um riquinho qualquer!" ele gritou essa última frase, mas tenho certeza que ninguém de fora ouviu.

"Calma Duo, você não precisa continuar." Eu estava chocado.

"Eu vou terminar. Eu não sou fraco. Meu pai sumiu logo depois que isso começou a acontecer, com medo que eu contasse a minha mãe, ele só não sabia que eu não conseguiria, não tinha tanta coragem. Por isso ela nunca soube de nada."

"Mas aí suas crises teriam começado com 12 anos, não com 15." Comentei.

"É que o que me perturba nesta história ainda estava por vir, Heero. Cerca de três anos depois meu pai apareceu lá na escola, ele fez tudo vir à tona. Sempre tive raiva de mim por não falar nada a ninguém, e essa raiva, juntada as lembranças, me fez cometer algo, que eu quero esquecer."

"Se você não quiser contar não precisa." Eu não fazia idéia do que poderia ser pior do que tudo aquilo que ele já tinha me contado.

"Não é questão de querer e questão de ter medo. E se você não me achar mais digno de confiança?"

"Isso nunca acontecerá, porque a confiança que eu depositei em você não sumirá por qualquer que seja o passado. Passado, Duo, é passado. Presente é presente."

"Obrigado.Acho que você tá certo." Ele olhou um pouco em volta e continuou "O que fiz, Heero, por burrice, por inocência, foi contar pra um antigo credor do meu pai, pra quem ele ainda devia muito dinheiro, onde meu pai estava morando. O homem, me levou até lá. Me torturou na frente do meu pai. Ele me arrastou pelo cabelo, me bateu, abusou de mim. Mas tudo isso não foi o que desconcertou meu coração naquela noite. O que fez meu coração latejar de dor, foi ver que meu pai, não foi capaz de pronunciar por mim um 'não', um 'pare' para aquele homem. Por mim ele não fez nada. E eu dei tudo para não ver ele se machucar, eu fiz tudo sem reclamar porque sabia que ele ia se machucar se eu não fizesse. Eu estava certo em nunca falar nada, pois a única vez que eu falei, meu pai foi torturado e morto na minha frente. Naquela noite, eu perdi minha alma. E perdi a minha alma por um homem que nem se importava comigo."

Meus olhos estavam marejados. Não fazia idéia de como era ter aquele sentimento dentro de si, porque o que eu sofri na minha infância não se comparava àquilo. Eu fiquei sem o que dizer. Só me levantei andei até ele e o abracei. Ele chorava tanto que molhou minha roupa, mas eu não me importei. Minha felicidade era tão grande por ele ter se aberto comigo que eu optei por não pensar em nada.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oláaa!!

Não deu outra, eu realmente atrasei, mas espero que me perdoem. Bem, esse capítulo fcou bem mais comprido que os outros e eu pretendo deixar os próximos assim também. Só que para isso, talvez eu tenha que cortar um capítulo. Ai ai... parece que foi ontem que eu comecei a escrever isso! Meu deus!

Eu sei que o capítulo ficou insensivel mas é que toda a continuaçao, toda a choradeira e talz vai estar no proximo capitulo! nao percam ;D! (fazendo propaganda!xD)

Bem só tenho agradecimentos a Mii e a Line. Espero que continuem me deixando reviews! Litha-chan, porque você parou? xD (lol)

Obrigada,

Charlotte.


	8. Chapter VIII

Título: Mind x Heart

Título: Mind x Heart

Antes de tudo eu quero pedir 1001 desculpas por ficar mais de 2 semanas sem postar, mas é que eu estou se Internet em casa e tive que ir até a casa de uma amiga para conseguir postar. Dali o bom e não tão velho pen drive, huh? xD

Minhas sinceras desculpas e agradeço os que tiveram paciência para esperar. Não sei quando a Internet aqui em casa volta, mas creio que postarei no dia certo semana que vem, ok? D

Obrigada. Ai está o capítulo 8!

Cap. 8: Amigo Gentil, Amigo Fiel

Saímos, depois dele me contar seu passado, muito tempo apenas como amigos, eu que sugeri e, sim, sei que não é Professional, mas o que fazer se ele aparentava ter medo de mim? Nossas consultas resultavam em uma hora de um silêncio ensurdecedor. Eu ficava atordoado.

Resolvi, então, falar com ele para que finalmente voltássemos as consultas, porque nos últimos 2 meses nada tínhamos progredido. Ele aceitou e eu fiquei grato, porque tinha uma idéia.

"Senhor Duo! O senhor está de volta?" Minha secretária gritou do lado de fora da minha sala.

"É. Seu chefe me convenceu." Ele deu uma risada.

Eu só dei uma chacoalhada na cabeça como se espantando a bobagem.O recepcionei, entramos em minha sala e eu cerrei a porta. A sala continuava em perfeita ordem, dessa vez nem os usuais papéis que necessitavam da minha assinatura estavam lá.

"Olá Duo." finalmente o cumprimentei enquanto abria a gaveta e guardava meus cigarros e meu isqueiro dentro dela.

"Oi Heero." Ele riu. "Você deveria parar de fumar, viu?".

"É, talvez." Sorri e sorri mais ainda internamente com a hipótese de que talvez ele se importasse comigo

"Acho que não apareço aqui há algum tempo, não é?" ele fez piada.

"É verdade." Fiquei sério "Olha Duo, sei que brincamos muito depois do casamento de Wu Fei, mas você deve entender que isso não deve continuar. Eu gostaria muito de tentar algo novo, o que você acha?"

"Tudo bem, pode ser... eu acho." Ele ainda estava encabulado.

"Mas saiba que antes eu preciso conhecer todas essas pessoas que..."

"Não são pessoas..." ele me interrompeu olhando para o chão "São demônios...".

"Não fale assim Duo, eles não te desejam mal, não são demônios."

"São sim!"ele estava chorando.

"Eles só estão aqui para te ajudar, você não compreende? Olha, nós poderíamos..." fui colocar minha mão em seu ombro mas ele me repeliu com tamanha força que eu me assustei.

"Não preciso de sua compaixão." ele gritou, mas não era o Duo, nem mesmo era sua voz.

"Você é o Patrick, não é? Olá."

"Como sabe meu nome?"

"Oras, você sabe como. Eu até que fiquei feliz em vê-lo, precisava ter a chance de conversar com todos vocês." Ele me foi muito conveniente.

"Eu já sei que você sabe da historinha do Duo. Quer saber? Ele merece esse sofrimento, aquele mulherzinha agüentava tudo calado! Se fosse eu"

"É exatamente por isso que ele precisa de você, Patrick. Ele não sabe elevar a voz, o que você faz muito bem, não é?" eu dei uma pausa esperando a resposta que não veio para então continuar "É por isso que ele precisa de todos vocês." Ele parecia sorrir.

"Sabia que ele não queria aceitar nossa existência até conhecer você? Até ouvir de sua boca que nós estávamos aqui?" ele se contraiu com expressão de dor. " Não amoleça, fracote!" foi um outro grito repentino.

"Jacob?"

"Que que cê qué?"

"Muito prazer em conhecê-lo." Tentei sorrir um pouco.

Ele murmurou algo que soava mais como um 'Humpf...' que eu preferi ignorar. Ao invés de reclamar, eu brinquei: "Não seja mal-educado!"

"Sou como quero." Ele derrubou vários de meus enfeites de mesa quebrando alguns.

"Na verdade não." Ele voltou a face para mim pela primeira vez. " Você tem medo disso não é? Você, assim como Patrick, como Maxine e como todos os outros, existe porque Duo precisa. Vocês são, como ele quis."

"Cala a boca!" ele arremessou o abajur que ficava sobre minha mesa em mim, consegui me esquivar mas algo ainda assim raspou em meu rosto e deixou um corte.

"Satisfeito?" perguntei sorrindo.

"Mais do que você pode imaginar." Disse virando-se de costa, mas desmaiou antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa.

"uo... Duo..." Vi as pápebras dele se mexendo.

Ele abriu os olho e a primeira coisa que fez foi focar o olhar em meu corte. Eu estava perto o suficiente para que ele sem muito esforço pudesse me abraçar e ele o fez.

"Você... Você ainda é meu amigo?" ele murmurou perto de minha orelha.

"Claro, Duo." Eu o abracei forte.

Na hora de desmanchar o abraço, os lábios dele roçaram em minha bochecha e eu sei que corei, mas escondi o rosto olhando para o chão. Quanta atenção o chão recebeu hoje.

"Quem fez isso?" ele perguntou pousando a mão delicadamente sobre meu corte.

"Jacob." Eu me esquivei da mão dele porque percebi que estava corando ainda mais.

"Foi só com ele que você falou?" ele me perguntou se erguendo e indo em direção aos enfeites quebrados.

"Também falei com o Patrick."

"Eles são bem parecidos, não?" agachado ele recolhia os pedaços espalhados.

"Na verdade são bem diferentes. O Patrick fala, o Jacob faz... Provavelmente o você desejou tanto ser aquelas pessoas que retrucariam as ofensas de seu pai, ou que bateriam nele cada vez que ele te batesse, que elas criaram vida." Eu me agachei ao seu lado. "Não precisa fazer isso.".

"Mas eu quero. Heero, eu só queria saber se eles estão aqui de verdade. Queria uma prova irrefutável. Eu os conheço, mas conheço o pouco que minha mãe fala, eles não são eu. Não posso os compreender." Pequenas lágrimas caiam pelos cantos de seus olhos.

"Então eu a darei a você." Eu sorri olhando para ele nos olhos.

"Me dará o que?" ele entreabriu os lábios e ficou me olhando.

"A prova."

Eu me aproximei, ele não parava de me olhar nos olhos, quando eu estava bem próximo levantei me carregando comigo o último pedaço quebrado que restava no chão.

"É só isso por hoje, Duo"

"Então vou indo, Heero." Ele sorriu "Te vejo sexta que vem, né?".

"Claro."

Ele foi embora e eu fiquei sozinho, meu coração palpitava e eu me sentia cheio de uma alegria estranha. Mal esperava por sexta que vem. Acho que estava na horade contar um pouco da minha infância para ele, talvez ele se familiarizasse melhor comigo assim.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oláaa!

Como vão todos vocês? Bem não tenho muitos comentários sobre este capítulo, acho que ele fala por si só. É um capítulo de transição.

Ei! Vocês viram que a Panini lançou Kare First Love?! Sou apaixonada por este mangá! Eu fui pega de surpresa, porque sem a Internet não posso ficar por dentro das últimas...

Espero que saia Binetsu Shoujo também! Assim termino de ir a falência... xD

Obrigada por qualquer review, desculpem não saber quem deixou alguma... Vi apenas que a Litha-chan respondeu a meu chamado! xD... Estava brincando viu? Entendo sua situação.

Obrigada a todos.

Charlotte Alice.


	9. Chapter IX

Título: Mind x Heart

Cap. 9:Diário

Acordei naquela manhã decidido a conversar com meu estimado paciente. Havia uma semana desde que eu tivera o prestígio de conhecer Patrick e Jacob. Eu ia mostrar as fitas que gravava de nossas consultas. Eram gravações de voz apenas, mas eu poderia provar para ele a existência dessas pessoas e ele poderia ver como são e o quão diferente dele são.

Bem, de qualquer forma o horário da consulta estava chegando e eu estava sentado sem fazer nada na minha poltrona, observando os feixes de luz que entravam pela persiana abaixada. Eu vi a minha gaveta aberta. Ela deixava a mostra um pequeno caderno de brochura, bem vermelho. Levantei e o escondi o mais fundo que pude na gaveta.

Com as pernas bambas eu me apoiei no móvel porque achei que fosse cair. Lembrei de algumas coisas que eu me esforcei pra manter só naquele caderno durante muito, muito tempo. Talvez tempo demais...

Dei um pulo com o susto que eu levei ao tocar do telefone.

'Senhor Heero, é o senhor Duo aqui' ouvi a voz do outro lado falar.

'Mande ele entrar, por favor.' respondi ainda meio esbaforido.

"Bom dia!" - ele gritou ao entrar pela porta.

"Olá" tentei sorrir, mas ainda estava meio atordoado.

"Aconteceu algo?" ele me perguntou sentando no divã.

"Ãh? Ah... Não foi nada não." eu finalmente acordei pra realidade.

Começamos a conversar e depois de pouco mais de cinco minutos achei melhor entrar no assunto da fita.

"Duo?" eu chamei.

"Sim?"

"Aqui está a prova que eu prometi" entreguei a fitinha para ele. "Não sei se você leu o contrato que assinou quando se tornou meu paciente, mas lá eu deixei registrado que gravo todas as minhas consultas."

"O que eu vou ouvir aqui?" ele perguntou meio chocado.

"Os outros." Falei " Só preciso saber se você prefere ouvir aqui comigo ou sozinho em sua casa."

"Aqui." Ele sorriu.

Eu coloquei a fitinha acinzentada no som e apertei 'play'. Começamos a ouvir a gravação e eu fui dando adiantadas. Mostrei a ele quando conversei com todos os outros. Ele estava bem até ouvir a voz de Jacob.

"É a voz do meu pai!" os olhos dele demonstravam pânico.

"Esse é o Jacob, Duo."

"Não! Essa é a voz do meu pai! Porque ta me fazendo escutar a voz dele?"

"Eu já te falei que esse é o Jacob. Essa é a gravação da semana passada, Duo." Falei calmamente.

Ele estava chorando e tampava os ouvidos pra não ouvir aquela voz, que segundo ele, era de seu pai. Parecia tão frágil que se quebraria a qualquer momento.

* * *

Ele deu uma sumida do meu consultório depois desse dia. Segundo sua mãe ele não estava assumindo outra identidade ou nada parecido. 'Ele está muito bem' dizia ela quando eu telefonava. Durante todo o tempo que saímos, depois de ele me contar seu passado e antes de retomarmos as consulta, ele não demonstrou outra personalidade, o que mostrou o inicio de seu progresso. Apenas Patrick e Jacob que naquele dia se "apresentaram" para mim, mas acho que fui eu que provoquei, afinal de contas.

Agora fazia seis meses que tínhamos iniciado a terapia. E ele depois de ouvir a fita e parar de ter suas "crises" aparecia muito pouco. Ele não fazia mais aquelas visitas tão desejadas por mim.

"Visitas"?

Desde quando se tratam apenas de visitas? Duo é meu paciente. Em que ponto será que eu me esqueci disso? Se algo de ruim, como uma recaída, acontecesse a ele, a culpa seria minha.

Eu estava apaixonado por ele. Isso não era mais segredo para mim. Mas como cuidar dele? Ele ainda precisava de ajuda. Eu tinha que pensar em como ajudá-lo. 'Será que ele precisava mesmo ser ajudado pelo médico Heero? E se o amigo Heero o ajudasse?' esse pensamento me veio a cabeça.

Eu desisti, naquele exato momento, de seguir o protocolo de médico. Eu o ajudaria, porque ele era especial para mim. Era alguém valioso que eu não perderia por nada nesse mundo. Além do mais se eu estivesse ajudando um amigo não teria de ser 'o médico'. Ele teria de me aturar até o inferno. De agora em diante nada seria tão previsível.

* * *

Duas semanas depois de toda a minha reflexão sobre aquele paciente, ele apareceu. Descontraído e com um sorriso no rosto, como de costume, e me cumprimentou. Fiquei sério e mandei que ele sentasse. Precisava conversar com ele.

"Duo. Olha, escute atentamente o que eu tenho a lhe dizer." Eu o olhei fixamente nos olhos. "Eu sei que você está melhor, e sei que você também sabe disso, mas nós não terminamos o tratamento."

"Heero, eu não quero mais..." ele desviou o olhar, pareceu abatido.

"Eu também não. Estou cansado de ser o médico que você vem consultar e quando se cansa pára de vir. Eu quero ser seu amigo. Quero te ajudar, quero resolver seus problemas e te apoiar em tudo que você precisar! Porque..." Eu não sei o que minha expressão demonstrava naquele momento.

"Você gosta do Duo?" uma outra voz assumiu o corpo de Duo.

"Qual seu nome?"

"William. Sabia que pederastia vai contra as leis de Deus?"

"Cala a boca, religioso!" Eu estava com ódio dele neste momento.

"Só estou dizendo que você vai ser punido" ele se sentou e chacoalhando a cabeça pareceu acordar de um cochilo "Heero?".

"Viu porque não dá pra parar agora? O William está aí, e não só ele, todo ainda estão aí. Vamos fazer o seguinte. De agora em diante eu serei somente seu amigo. Para provar que te ajudarei apenas como amigo e para tentar compensar o segredo que me contou no casamento..." eu abri a gaveta que me dava náuseas "Aqui está." Lhe entreguei o caderno de brochura vermelho que eu guardara no fundo escuro da gaveta.

"O que é isso?" ele estava curioso.

"Eu vivi num orfanato dos 12 aos 15 anos. Tudo que eu passei enquanto estive lá está escrito ai. É um diário."

"Não tem problema em você me dar isso assim?" ele tentou recusar.

"Se vou ser seu amigo, quero que você seja meu também. Amigos contam coisas uns pros outros certo?" ele acenou com a cabeça positivamente " Além disso, um dia eu precisarei compartilhar esse passado com alguém de qualquer forma."

Ele só ficava me olhando calado. Mas seu telefone tocou, ele atendeu, era sua mãe. Pelo que eu entendi ela estava preocupada porque ele não avisou que viria a meu consultório. Ele ficou sem graça.

"Ela age como se eu ainda tivesse 12 anos! Meu Deus, eu já passei dos 25!" ele agiu como uma criancinha de novo.

"Você tem sorte de ter a mãe que tem." Eu sorri.

"Eu te devolverei o seu diário quando acabar de ler, sim?" ele me falou.

"Claro!"

Ele estranhamente se aproximou de mim. Eu podia sentir sua respiração. De repente ele se afastou.

"Tinha um papel no seu cabelo." Ele me mostrou o pequeno quadradinho de papel que retirou de meu cabelo.

Eu ri. Ele se despediu e eu fui embora do meu consultório naquele dia mais cedo. Se William estivesse certo eu seria punido, mas seria punido feliz. Valia a pena por aquele garoto.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oláa!

Como vão todos? Consegui postar no dia essa semana, né?

Me perdoem mesmo pela semana passada. Ainda estou tendo que ir até a casa da minha amiga para postar... mas ela mora aqui pertinho pelo menos...

Bem... eu não tive como revisar muito bem esse capitulo então se estiver muito confuso e repetitivo me avisem. Estou com muita coisa na cabeça ultimamente e a amiga que me ajudava está brava comigo por uma imbecilidade.

Nem acredito que já estamos quase no fim! Faltam apenas 5 capítulos! Reamente eu diminui um capitulo do previsto, mas é como eu falei... para manter os capítulos grandes foi preciso sacrificar um! xD

Obrigada Litha-chan, pela review!

Deixem mais reviews oras! xD... brincadeira viu? Naum estou em condição de exigir nada!

Beijos,

Charlotte Alice.


	10. Chapter X

Título: Mind x Heart

Título: Mind x Heart

Cap.10: Minha Infância (parte I)

Passei uma semana inteira sem dormir nada bem, pensando em quanto antiética minha atitude estava sendo. Mas se ele queria desistir e eu queria desistir, o que havia de errado? Como eu era amigo dele, nada mais natural que ajudá-lo.

Minha cabeça latejava. Eu já tinha tomado três remédios diferentes e a dor continuava lá, firme e forte. Eu tinha de vê-lo hoje e sabia que isso só me causaria mais dores ainda.

Será que tinha sido burrice entregar a ele meu diário? Eu fiz aquilo por puro egoísmo. Sabe por que eu fiz aquilo? Porque eu vi que como ele estava bem, ia logo se afastar de mim e pelo menos com aquele diário com ele eu teria uma desculpa de me aproximar dele. Quem estava senod o infantil agora, hein?

O telefone tocou e meu coração começou a pulsar mais rápido. Atendi ainda com o coração pela garganta e mandei ele entrar.

"Bom dia Hee-kun!"

"Hee-kun?" eu creio que fiz a mais estranha careta que jamais pensei ser capaz.

"Brincadeirinha. Ah... Eu estive pensando no que você falou. Estava falando sério que não é mais meu médico?" Ele me perguntou sentando.

"Claro. Não que eu não acredite que você precise, mas é que eu acho que essa idéia te deixa muito nervoso. Quando saímos sem compromisso, como antes de retomarmos as consultas recentemente, eu descubro muito mais de você que em cem consultas, sem falar que você nunca teve nenhum problema com suas personalidades nessa época." Eu falei contente.

"Então é pra valer? Somo amigos?" ele perguntou incrédulo.

Eu só acenei que sim com a cabeça. Ele levantou-se e veio em minha direção e me deu um abraço, eu fui pego de surpresa e fui derrubado. Antes de chegar ao chão algo me deteve e não era nada macio. Creio ter sido meu móvel, só sei que tudo estava um tanto escuro, acho que estava desmaiando.

'_Ei... Eu conheço esse lugar. Onde era isso mesmo?_

_Esses móveis escuros e com aparência velha... essa mesa grande com bolachas espalhadas nela, o cheiro de comida que invade as narinas perto do meio-dia._

_É o orfanato. Mas se esse é o orfanato onde eu estou?_

_Será que eu sou aquele? _

_Sim, sou eu. Ah! Eu lembro desse dia! Foi logo depois que eu cheguei ao orfanato... A senhorita Lindsay me deu um jogo, não me lembro bem qual, mas sei que eu adorei. E lembro que o Zechs pegou de mim. Eu tinha doze anos já, lembro de bater nele e apanhar muito depois, não dele, mas de uma das irmãs que gerenciavam o lugar. Acho que ela foi a única pessoa que eu odiei na vida._

_Nossa! Aí já fazia seis meses que eu tinha entrado pro orfanato. O Zechs continuava insuportável comigo. Lembro que eu o achava alguém curioso, ele tinha boa aparência, tinha o cabelo loiro e os olhos claros muito bonitos, mas fazia de tudo para que ninguém se aproximasse dele._

_Quem é aquela sentada no chão comigo? Eu lembro dessa mão. As unhas na carne de tanto roer, o anel com a pedrinha verde, o estranho cheiro de acelga que estava impregnado nelas. A mão gentil. O nome dela era Courtney. Ela cuidou de mim, me levou a escola, me ensinou tudo o que eu sabia. Foi meu primeiro amor. Que bobo que eu posso parecer agora... ela era 4 anos mais velha, mas nunca tentou aparentar ser superior._

_Sei que uns anos depois eu sai de lá, perdi contato com ela, conheci a Relena, e a esqueci..._

_Um sentimento estranho estava vindo no meu peito... seria nostalgia? Será que em algum momento de minha vida eu pensei que dentro de alguns anos eu olharia para trás e sentiria falta daquilo?'_

"Heero?" eu abri os olhos e só pude ver a face de Duo, eu levantei bruscamente com o susto e batemos nossas testas. "Nossa... precisava me dar uma cabeçada dessas?"

"Desculpa foi sem querer. Deixa eu ver" eu afastei a franja que ele tinha para ver sua testa "Bem, acho que nem galo vai formar."

"Ah... tá..." ele ficou vermelho.

Eu ri, ele pareceu não gostar, fez até cara feia.

"Não faz essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou pra mim!" eu ainda estava rindo. Eu estava agindo tão solto. Não me lembro de agir assim com ninguém. Nunca.

"Não tô fazendo cara nenhuma. Esse é meu rosto se não gosta dele pode deixar de ser meu amigo. Eu vou embora." Essa voz que falou parecia até ser de uma criança pequeninhinha.

"Duo?"

"Tyler."

"Ah! Bom dia Tyler!" eu sorri.

"Vamos brincar de esconde-esconde? Pedra, papel e tesoura?"

Eu devia estar com uma cara de espanto tremenda. Eu? Brincando dessas coisas?? Só se eu estivesse louco, o que acho que ainda não sou.

"Quantos anos você tem Ty?"

"Sete, por quê?"

"Só pra saber. Então, você é amiguinho do Duo?"

"O Duo não gosta de mim, mas eu gosto muito, muito dele!"

"Claro que ele gosta de você!" eu passei a mão na cabeça dele.

"Verdade?" ele parecia estar feliz.

"Claro. Ele é muito agradecido a você, só não sabe demonstrar isso."

"Que bom. Achei que ele me odiasse!" ele sorriu. "Heero?" era a voz do Duo de novo.

Eu sorri. Depois disso conversamos um pouco e eu resolvi que perguntaria sobre o diário.

"Duo, você leu o caderno que eu te dei?"

"Pra falar a verdade já, eu tava curioso..."

Eu ri.

"Bem eu sei que não se compara a sua história, mas pelo menos assim você sabe um pouco mais sobre mim, né? Eu sinto muita falta desses tempos, apesar de tudo."

"Minha história não é pior que a sua, elas são só diferentes. Você sofreu por uma coisa totalmente diferente da minha" ele se aproximou de mim. "Por que não discutimos sobre nossas infâncias? Assim a gente pode até se conhecer melhor!"

"Ia ser muito bom. Ei! Então vamos começar fazendo conversando sobre o que temos de parecido no passado, que tal?"

"Claro! Mas me prometa que não vai mais me hipnotizar, por favor." Ele riu.

"Tudo bem!" eu ri.

Nada muito diferente ocorreu depois até chegarmos no assunto de como minha mãe foi negligente, assim como o pai dele. Por alguma razão parecia menos doloroso para ele falar de seu pai nesse contexto.

"Meu pai me fazia sofrer, mas de algum modo eu achava que aquilo era o que eu tinha que fazer, mas de repente tudo pareceu um fardo grande demais pra eu carregar e eu fui covarde..." ele começou a chorar, ele estava chorando por ele mesmo, não tinha nenhuma personalidade ali fazendo aquilo por ele.

"Minha mãe era alcoólatra, mas isso nunca me incomodou porque ela nunca ergueu um dedo sequer para mim se não fosse para fazer carinho. O que foi um problema é que ela não sabia quando parar. Fumando tanto acabou tendo um câncer de pulmão, e quem teve de trabalhar, aos 11 anos fui eu. O que não adiantou, ela morreu e me deixou sozinho. Eu nunca contei pra ninguém, mas eu fiquei com muita raiva dela, não só por me fazer trabalhar, mas por não se cuidar e morrer... Que besteira ter ódio de alguém porque ela morreu né?" Eu perguntei com a cabeça bem baixa, eu estava com medo de chorar.

Nós estávamos sentados no meu divã, ele se aproximou de mim e me abraçou.

"Eu fui covarde..."

"Eu tive medo de fraquejar..."

Ele me olhou e eu sem pensar muito o beijei. Que besteira eu tinha feito, mas não me importava mais. Ele parecia chocado demais para corresponder, perdi minhas esperanças quando ele se afastou, mas ao invés de uma reação negativa ele enlaçou meu pescoço, colocou a testa dele junto da minha e disse baixinho: 'Acho que gosto de você mais do que como amigo.' Ele podia acreditar que eu também tinha essa sensação.

Eu o abracei forte e comecei a chorar. Por que eu chorava? Não faço a menor idéia. Talvez felicidade por saber que ele sentia a mesma coisa. Talvez tristeza de saber que estávamos juntos só por causa de nossas desgraças...

Ele foi embora sem dizer nada, eu não tinha certeza se ele voltaria, mas uma coisa eu sabia. Se ele não voltasse, eu estava disposto a ir buscá-lo em sua casa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oláa!!

Gente, vocês acreditam que eu achava que tinha postado esse capítulo? xD... meu Deus eu só tinha feito o upload! Como eu posso ser tão esquecida!! Eu até apaguei o que tava escrito aqui antes... Xdd

Sabem... eu estava com tanto medo de postar esse capítulo... é porque eu acho que ta faltando algo nele... mas sem a Julie não dá, velho! Eu to terminando de escrever o próximo capitulo, então se eu descobrir o que ta faltando eu reposto...

Ah! Obrigada Litha-chan, pela review, e por me adicionar no msn.

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!

Charlotte.


	11. Chapter XI

Título: Mind x Heart

Título: Mind x Heart

Cap. 11: Minha Infância (parte II)

A frase, muito popular hoje em dia, "Solidão não é estar sozinho, é estar no meio de uma multidão e sentir falta de apenas uma" faz finalmente sentido pra mim. Sei que sou a pessoa que menos pode exigir algo neste momento, já que minhas ações foram imprudentes, negligentes e antiéticas, mas eu queria que ele aparecesse aqui.

Não faz sentido passar horas olhando o ponteiro do relógio se mover, sabendo que quando chegar o horário usual ele não vai abrir a porta e me cumprimentar com aquele sorriso infantil e a voz alegre.

Eu jurei para mim mesmo que eu iria atrás dele se ele não aparecesse, não é?

Então é isso que farei.

Talvez não tão confiante quanto eu gostaria, peguei o carro e sai em direção à casa dele. O endereço estava na ficha dele, que continuava nos meus arquivos.

"Bom dia, senhora Maxwell. Seu filho está?" a jovem mulher tinha aberto a porta para mim e parecia assustada.

"Ele saiu mais cedo, disse que queria chegar adiantado hoje, pois tinha algo importante para lhe falar." Ela estava com medo.

"Ah... então ele deve ter pego algum congestionamento. É melhor eu voltar ao consultório." Eu sorri para fingir que acreditava no que estava falando.

"Senhor Yuy, está tudo bem? Semana passada Duo chegou um pouco diferente, e hoje o senhor vem aqui. O que está havendo?"

"Nada, senhora. Lhe garanto que está tudo bem, ele só está numa fase mais delicada do processo."

"Então está bem. Se você não o encontrar, vá até a pracinha que tem na frente do colégio onde Duo estudava. Ele estará lá." Ela tinha o mesmo sorriso precioso que seu filho, infantil, doce e inocente.

"Colégio --, certo?" perguntei.

"Sim." Ela cerrou a porta devagar e ainda sorrindo.

Eu tinha de ir para a praça, porém era muito longe. E se ele já tivesse deixado o lugar quando eu chegasse? De qualquer forma, valia a tentativa.

Cheguei em quinze minutos, estacionei o carro na primeira vaga que achei e corri para a praça. Avistei de longe o garoto. Ele estava colhendo uma flor, a cheirava devagar e fechava os olhos para, provavelmente, apreciar o aroma. Parecia um perfeito cavalheiro.

"Anthony?" eu gritei.

"Olá." Ele se curvou cordialmente.

"Certamente não há necessidade disso." Fomos diminuindo a distância, pois antes estávamos a pelo menos vinte metros, um do outro.

"Senhor Yuy, não acha inadequado vir atrás de Duo após o que fez?"

"Não, na verdade, acho o mais correto a se fazer."

"Talvez o senhor esteja certo, mas não desaponte o Duo. Ele já se desapontou demais com pessoas demais. Nem nele próprio ele pode confiar." Ele falava isso tudo sorrindo e olhando para o céu.

"Manhã bonita, não?" eu perguntei.

"Muito agradável." Ele olhou para mim pela primeira vez. "Só quando a gente fica velho percebe que o tempo passa rápido..."

"Do que está falando?"

"Eu já tenho 40 anos, acho que é tarde demais para muita coisa, mas não para cuidar do Duo."

"Nunca é tarde demais para cuidarmos de quem nos é importante, certo?"

"Sim..." ele amoleceu, como se estivesse prestes a desmaiar, eu o segurei. "Heero?"

"Olá." Eu sorri.

Ele se separou de mim, rejeitando toda a minha ajuda. O comportamento não era de se espantar. Já sabia que ele agiria assim.

"Anthony é um verdadeiro cavalheiro." Eu tentei iniciar uma conversa.

"Então ele é tudo que meu pai nunca foi."

"Me desculpa." Ele pareceu se surpreender com minhas palavras.

"Sou eu quem deve pedir desculpas. Eu fugi de você, eu fui grosso com você, sem nunca pensar em como você estava se sentindo!"

"Mas estávamos lá para falar sobre o que você sente e não eu."

"Quando li seu diário, eu fiquei com tanta vontade de que você me contasse tudo! Queria ouvir você contando sobre suas brigas, sobre a Lindsay, sobre suas esperanças e decepções. Eu estou cansado de tentar me entender." Ele estava tão animado, mas sentou-se num banco da praça.

"Não há nada para contar. Não vai soar diferente do que você leu."

"Tudo soará diferente. Agora você tem uma visão muito mais ampla do que tinha naquela época."

"Tudo que aconteceu foi que tive de viver num orfanato, com amigos, com rivais, com pessoas. Simplesmente pessoas. Você Duo, por mais que diga que tenha cansado de tentar se entender, você sabe que não é esse o problema. O que acontece é que você não quer mais decepções. Se teve uma coisa que eu aprendi naquele lugar, foi para não desistir do que eu queria e jamais querer escolher o que a vida deveria me dar a seguir." Eu sentei ao lado dele.

"Meu pai estava sempre me desapontando, eu já quase não nem importava mais quando ele fazia as coisas que fazia. Mas isso era só o que eu achava. Na verdade aquilo estava me machucando mais fundo do que eu podia imaginar. Eu fui capaz de condenar meu pai. Eu o matei. Além disso, minha cabeça vive cheia de fantasmas, monstros, vozes que me dizem o quê fazer, o quê falar, como agir. Não acha que eu tenho direito a felicidade agora?" ele levantou e chutou uma garrafa de plástico que estava largada no chão longe, ele estava mostrando raiva sem ajuda de ninguém.

"Felicidade não vem sozinha. Porque você simplesmente não pode ser só feliz. Se existisse só felicidade, como você saberia estar feliz, se nunca esteve triste? Todos precisamos de ambos os lados da moeda. Você não teve só momentos tristes e enfadonhos em sua vida! Tente se lembrar! De sua mãe, seus amigos, de todos que te fizeram sorrir."

"Você me faz sorrir." Ele disse baixinho.

"Você também me faz sorrir." Passei a mão na cabeça dele "E então? Que tal um sorvete?"

"Mas está frio!"

"Assim que é bom!" eu o puxei.

Momentos alegres não voltam e nos causam nostalgia.

Momentos tristes, porém, nos atormentam.

Mas se você, alguma vez já recordou esses momentos alegres, sabe que são a melhor coisa na vida.

Vivi anos de solidão em um orfanato, confrontando-me comigo mesmo e com o Zechs, apanhando e batendo, amando e sendo amado.

Passei anos tediosos com uma família que apesar de cuidar de mim, nunca realmente se importou.

Passei, também, meses com um garoto que me fez sorrir mais do que em toda minha vida. E esse garoto eu iria ajudar, porque ele merecia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oláa!!

Obrigada por lerem mais este capitulo.

Obrigada a Mariam pela review.

Estou meio sem tempo, então já vou. Ah! Agora minha fic(que é minha filha) tem uma tia!! Ebaa... shauhuashsa

Beijos,

Charlotte.


	12. Chapter XII

Título: Mind x Heart

Título: Mind x Heart

Cap. 12: Primeira Neve

"Estou com saudades do seu consultório, Heero!" ele comentou enquanto passeávamos pela rua onde o consultório ficava.

Eu só sorri enquanto virávamos a esquerda no final da rua.

Estávamos no final da primeira quinzena de dezembro. Certamente a neve chegaria um pouco adiantada, devido ao frio que estava fazendo. E que frio. Nós mal conseguíamos pisar para fora de casa sem quase congelar. Tínhamos de usar muitas roupas ou então um casacão bem pesado.

"Eu sinto falta de te escutar!" eu ri alto.

"Você pode rir, mas é verdade. Aquele lugar virou um santuário para mim!" ele riu dessa vez.

Lentamente o sorriso sumiu de seus lábios. Ele parecia atormentado com algo que via, olhei ao nosso redor, a rua pela qual andávamos estava vazia e o único comércio era uma lojinha...

Será que ele conhecia o dono da lojinha?

"Duo, o dono da lojinha? Ele é..." eu perguntei enquanto ajudava-o a manter-se de pé.

"Foi ele que matou o meu pai. Claro que ele não trabalhava nessa porcaria de lojinha naquela época." Ele se ajoelhou na rua e vomitou.

A cena me inspirou mais compaixão que nojo e eu o levei correndo para o meu consultório. Pedi ajuda a minha secretária, fanática pelo Duo, e logo ela trouxe remédios, cobertor e um pano.

Ele suava frio e mal mantinha a consciência. Comecei a pensar em chamar um médico, mas quando ele notou que eu esticava minha mão para alcançar o telefone ele gemeu e disse:

"Por favor, não chama um médico. Minha mãe. Ela não precisa ficar sabendo." Eu segurei a mão dele e com um sorriso mostrei que compreendia.

Eu sai da sala e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

"Você não vai chamar uma ambulância, senhor Heero?"

"Ele me pediu para que não o fizesse." Eu abaixei a cabeça.

"E o senhor vai obedecê-lo?" ela espantou-se.

"É melhor assim. Acredite em mim."

"Quer que eu cancele suas consultas de hoje?"

"Obrigada. Peça minhas sinceras desculpas, sim?"

"Claro, senhor" ela sorriu e começou a procurar os telefones na agenda.

Eu voltei lá para dentro e a primeira coisa que notei foi que Duo não estava lá deitado, como devia.

"Duo?"

"Sabia que as vezes eu tenho vontade de tirar a vida desse folgado só para ele ver que não existe só ele no mundo? Que ele não deve exigir tantas coisas?" ele segurava um estilete aberto junto ao pulso.

Um suicida? Havia algo assim entre as personalidades que a mãe dele descrevera para mim? O único que faltava eu conhecer era Marley, segundo a mãe dele um 'boa vida' que não ligava para nada!

"Qual seu nome?" eu perguntei me aproximando.

"Marley" ele deu um passo para trás.

"Não sabia que você era um suicida."

"Porque não sou, oras." Ele riu.

"Então o que pensa estar fazendo com este estilete?" eu indaguei.

"Isso? Nem sei... Estava só me distraindo."

"Algo me diz que não era só isso." Eu tentei me aproximar novamente, mas ele continuou recuando.

"Talvez." Não gostei do jeito dele.

"Diga o que quer?"

"Eu sei o que você vai fazer! Vai acabar comigo. Vai me fazer eu me unir aquele fraco do Duo. Eu não terei mais minha vida."

"E quem só se preocupa consigo mesmo agora?" eu fiz piada.

"É isso mesmo. Sou eu. E que saber? Assim é melhor. Porque se eu não me preocupar comigo ninguém o fará. Eu quero curtir a minha vida, e se isso não acontecer o Duo também não vai curtir a dele"

"Quanto egoísmo. Tudo isso para esquecer que seu pai uma vez existiu?"

"É melhor calar a boca" ele falou tão calmo, mas ao terminara a frase pareceu que ele vomitaria de novo e foi o que fez.

Ele desmaiou e eu o levei para o sofá. O que fazer? Ele precisava de ajuda.

"Heero?" ele me chamou.

"Você está bem?" eu não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas eu suava de preocupação, não sabia o que fazer, estava com medo.

"Que cara é essa? Tudo isso por mim? Não achei que você fosse o tipo que se comove." Ele sorriu.

"E não sou, mas..."

Sei que dava pena me olhar naquele estado, mas não pensei que ele ajeitaria minha gravata.

"Se você aparecer assim, vão pensar errado de você. Não vão ver o quão bom você é." Ele sorriu de novo.

Ele dormiu no meu consultório e eu também. Dormi no sofá, aquele mesmo de quando minha casa estava inabitável e ele no divã, no qual passou tantos dias recostado falando comigo.

Já melhor no dia seguinte, ele foi para casa e eu só retornei a vê-lo três dias depois, quando saímos para dar uma volta em um pequeno parque. O frio era de matar.

"Olha!" ele apontou para o céu.

Eu olhei e vi pequenos e delicados floquinhos brancos caindo do céu. Um deles 'pousou' na ponta do meu nariz e na tentativa de vê-lo, fiquei vesgo. Duo riu.

"Que bom que eu estava com você hoje! É a primeira neve do ano!" ele sorriu e eu corei.

"Também estou feliz por ser você quem está comigo."

A neve continuava a cair e enquanto ela cobria o chão com um manto branco desigual e diáfano, eu e ele nos olhávamos e sorriamos. Eu só desejava poder ficar a sim para sempre, mesmo sabendo tão bem que o "pra sempre, sempre acaba.".

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Muita, muita, muitaaaa pressa!!

Me desculpem por diminuir um pouco o tamanho deste capitulo, mas será recompensado. Antepenúltimo capitulo!

Espero reviews neste capítulo! Litha-chan e mii!!

Hsuashua

Dedico este capítulo ao meu pai (hoje é aniversario dele) e a minha mãe (aniversario dela foi dia 30 de maio).

Obrigada e até a próxima,

Charlotte.


	13. Chapter XIII

Título: Mind x Heart

Título: Mind x Heart

Cap. 13: Túmulo

Não passava muito das três da madrugada, como pude ver forçando um pouco os olhos para enxergar o relógio, e minha campainha tocava incessantemente. Quem poderia ser? Levantei-me e de pijama mesmo fui atender a porta.

"Heero... Preciso falar com você..." era o Duo.

A expressão em seu rosto mostrava o quão sério poderia ser o assunto. Mandei que ele entrasse e se sentasse. O que poderia ter ocorrido para deixá-lo assim eu não sei, mas não deveria ser algo bom.

"Eu... Eu gritei com a minha mãe. Eu briguei com ela mesmo! Fui eu!" ele falava nervoso.

"Você acha isso ruim?" eu perguntei me sentando a seu lado no sofá.

"E você acha isso bom?" ele me perguntou.

"Qualquer coisa que você faça por si próprio é melhor do que qualquer sentimento reprimido." Eu falei olhando bem nos olhos dele.

"Você acha que eles vão embora agora?" ele agarrou minha blusa quase que implorando para que minha resposta fosse 'sim'.

"Essas coisas podem levar tempo, Duo, não vou mentir. Mas se você já foi capaz de expressar sua raiva, então pode ser que tudo melhore antes do que pensamos." Eu afanei sua cabeça como a de um cachorro.

"Ela só tinha dito que a única coisa que eu faço é dar trabalho. O que é verdade. Por que eu não pude só concordar? Eu gritei com ela. E se ela me odiar agora?" ele repousou a cabeça sobe meu ombro.

"Você se expressou. Que mal há de haver nisso? Mesmo que você só me dê trabalho, pelo menos distrai minha cabeça. Você só me faz bem" dei uma pausa para então prosseguir "E a sua mãe também.".

Quanto progresso. Tudo isso só por ver o lugar onde o assassino de seu pai poderia estar agora. Com certeza aquilo o atormentava e eu tiraria satisfações.

Ele passou a noite lá. Cedi minha cama e eu dormi no sofá. Embora o amanhecer não tenha se demorado pelo menos dormi mais um pouco.

"O que acha de irmos falar com ele?" eu perguntei enquanto fazia ovos para mim.

"Ahn?" ele ficou confuso, mas logo entendeu largando a torrada que coma no prato "Eu queria poder pelo menos vê-lo... Mas será que estou pronto?" ele terminou indagando.

"Mais do que pronto Duo." Falei colocando os ovos em um prato "Vamos para lá depois que terminarmos de comer. O que acha?".

Ele afirmou apenas com um chacoalho de cabeça. E terminando de comer em menos de meia hora, lá estávamos nós de frente a lojinha.

Visivelmente Duo suava muito, cerrava os punhos e contraía os lábios tudo isso em sinal de muito nervosismo. Entramos no local, eu arrastando ele.

"O senhor Itoshi está?" Duo perguntou apertando minha mão.

"O senhor Itoshi... Ele... ele... ele morreu ontem." Ela respondeu e eu me espantei, fiquei com medo do que poderia acontecer com Duo.

"Ah. Me perdoe. Meus pêsames a senhora e a família dele." Ele abaixou a cabeça e eu preocupado tentei tirá-lo de lá o mais rápido possível.

Na rua ele não me olhava, não olhava para lugar nenhum. Eu levantei a cabeça dele e encostei nossas testas.

"Está tudo bem Duo. Eu tô aqui." Ele me abraçou e começou a chorar silenciosamente.

Levei ele até sua casa e decidi que conversaria com sua mãe sobre o que ela disse. Não era certo ter dito aquelas coisas para alguém na situação de Duo. Logo que ele entrou para seu quarto eu iniciei o diálogo com sua mãe.

"A senhora não está brava por ele ter gritado com você, não é?"

"Claro que não. Estou até feliz. Nunca pensei que ia ver o dia que ele voltaria a ser a criança brigona e gritalhona que era." Ela deu aquele sorriso de sempre, que o filho puxara dela.

"Com todo o respeito senhora, mas não acho que foi certo ter dito ao seu filho que ele só dava trabalho." Eu falei olhando para o chão.

"Mas já fazia mais de uma semana que eu tinha dito isso. E foi porque eu estava brincando, ele não queria comer a carne de porco e me fez fazer um ovo para ele." Ela falou.

"Uma semana? Bem, de qualquer forma, tome cuidado com o que a senhora fala, ele ainda está sensível."

Fiquei pensando se era por isso que ele não queria que eu chamasse uma ambulância quando passou mal. Também fiquei pensando em quanto tempo ele teve que esperar para conseguir juntar forças suficientes para poder agir daquela forma sozinho. Esses pensamentos roubaram meu sono e passei mais uma noite em claro pensando no garoto.

O dia seguinte era um domingo e ele veio me visitar. Estava um pouco mais alegre, mas algo o atormentava. Eu apostaria na morte do assassino de seu pai.

"Vamos até o túmulo dele!" eu falei.

"Ahn? Por quê?" ele pareceu se assustar.

"Você ainda tem contas a acertar." Expliquei.

Fomos até o cemitério de carro, pois ficava um pouco afastado. Eu estacionei o carro e antes de sairmos deste eu pude ouvir ele falar 'estou com medo'.

De frente para o túmulo e de cabeça baixa Duo chorava. Tive vontade de abraçá-lo, consolá-lo. Mas apertei forte os punhos e também baixei a cabeça.

"Eu não te odeio." Ouvi ele falando, mais para si do que para o morto. "Não por ter matado ele."

Ele abaixou e olhou o porta-retratos perto da lápide.

"Nesses anos seu cabelo só ficou mais branco." E deixou um buquê que tínhamos trazido lá.

No caminho de volta a minha casa não foi pronunciada uma palavra. Fiquei com medo daquele silêncio, mas assim que entramos em meu apartamento ele quebrou aquela paz momentânea de ruídos.

"Preciso te contar uma coisa." Ele chegou bem perto de mim.

"Fale." Eu não desviei o olhar.

"Pra você pode não ser nenhuma novidade, mas... eu acho que gosto de você. Mais do que só como amigo. Não sei como fui perceber isso só agora, acho que mais uma vez eu estava sendo medroso." Ele abaixou a cabeça.

Eu o abracei. Abracei com tanta força por medo que ele fugisse de mim. Depois de ficarmos abraçados por um longo tempo eu me afastei um pouco.

"Você não sabe como eu estou feliz de ouvir isso." Eu falei. "Eu quis terminar nossa relação médico-paciente, porque para mim o que eu sentia parecia tão imoral. Mas vendo que você sente o mesmo estou em paz."

Ele sorriu. Eu ergui seu queixo e ele hesitou em deixar que eu diminuísse a distancia entre nossos rostos, o que não me impediu. Pondo um pouco de pressão no pescoço dele arranquei um leve gemido, mas mais que isso o acesso total a boca dele.

Levei-o até meu quarto e ficamos deitados lá olhando para o teto por muito tempo, eu que estava exausto dormi, sem saber por quanto tempo Duo continuaria acordado me observando.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Olá!

Gentee... está acabando mesmo!!

Que triste!! Meu Deus! Nunca pensei que ficaria tão triste por acabar uma fic. Semana que vem o último capítulo será postado e junto dele o primeiro da minha nova fic. Só que ela é de Vampire Knight. Se vocês curtem dêem uma conferida quando eu postar.

Bem obrigada pelas review Mii e Anzula! Deixem de novo!

Beijos e obrigada por me acompanharem até aqui.

Obrigada por tudo minha amiga Mitsuki! (Que está me ajudando na nova fic.)

Até o próximo e último capítulo,

Charlotte.


	14. Chapter XIV

Título: Mind x Heart

Título: Mind x Heart

Final Chapter 14: Simples Assim

Passados poucos dias do Natal estávamos no final de Dezembro e tudo parecia tão maravilhoso. Como eu podia estar tão feliz eu não sei, mas eu estava.

"Você não me contou a história da sua infância direito..." Duo me disse acariciando meu cabelo.

Deitados os dois em minha cama, eu estava com minha camisa desabotoada e a calça jeans meio desajeitada, ele com um conjunto de moletom bem sem graça fazia aquelas doces carícias que eu preferia não interromper com assuntos bobos.

"Você já leu meu diário." Tentei desviar o assunto, mas ele insistiria.

"Vamos! Me conte!" Ele chegou mais perto como num tipo de chantagem.

"O que quer saber exatamente?" eu cedi.

"Essa Courtney. Como ela era? Eu só sei que ela roia unhas e suas mãos cheiravam acelga. Ela foi seu primeiro amor, né? " ele parecia criança falando.

"Sim. Bem, acho que sim. Eu era completamente aficionado por aquela garota. Tudo no começo era admiração, mas depois virou mais que isso. Só que o 'amor' de um garoto de treze anos não alcançaria uma garota de dezessete." Eu falei.

"Você parece tão triste quando fala assim..." ele me olhou nos olhos.

"Acho que eu sinto falta de algumas coisas que eu nem sabia que faziam diferença." Eu puis a mão na cabeça dele como se dizendo para não se preocupar. "Sabe, eu passei por momentos difíceis na minha infância, como ir para o orfanato por causa da morte da minha mãe, e mesmo sabendo hoje, que foram dias valiosos, naquela época eu odiava tudo aquilo. Principalmente quando me mudei para a casa de uma família."

"Você parou de escrever quando se mudou, não é?" perguntou curioso.

"É. Eu só comecei a escrever porque minha mãe sempre disse que eu tinha talento, e eu pensei: 'porque não escrever sobre as minhas desgraças?'. Assim que minha mãe adoeceu de câncer e eu comecei a trabalhar para sustentá-la eu comecei a escrever. Ela morreu tão rápido que eu nem me lembro direito como foi perdê-la, mas posso dizer que sinto saudades até hoje. Do mesmo modo que sinto saudades da família que me adotou." Eu me levantei "Quer café?"

"Sim. E esse Zechs. Ele implicava muito com você?" ele veio me seguindo até a pequena cozinha integrada a sala.

"E como!" eu ri alto, ato incomum de minha parte "Mas ele era meu melhor amigo! Acho que uns seis meses antes de sair do orfanato nós começamos a nos dar bem. Eu lembro que tive raiva da família por me tirar de perto do meu amigo. A essa altura a Courtney já estava na melhor faculdade do país, lembro da senhora Lindsay comentando isso numa tarde de primavera." Contei enquanto preparava o coador.

"E da Relena? Você sente falta?" ele falou inocente.

"Claro que sim! Eu amava ela. Eu costumava, antes de nos casarmos, ir a casa dela perto do dia 21 de dezembro para ver a primeira neve do ano, que nem eu vi com você esse ano."

"Por isso que você ficou tão animado naquela vez com a primeira neve?" ele perguntou.

"Não. Essa coisa da neve veio da minha mãe. Ela me disse que se a gente vê a primeira neve do ano com a pessoa que a gente gosta e se importa, essa pessoa será feliz."

Eu peguei a leiteira e enchi de água da torneira e pui para ferver. Em fogo alto não demoraria muito.

"A primeira neve do ano para mim é tão importante, porque me faz lembrar apenas de momentos bons." Eu sorri. "Vamos passear depois do café?" perguntei.

"Sim" ele falou. "Mas deu certo?"

"O quê?" perguntei.

"Sua mãe disse que essa pessoa seria feliz. Isso dava certo?" voltou a fazer o mesmo questionamento.

"Creio e espero que sim." Falei.

Tomamos rápido uma xícara de café cada e logo saímos. O clima estava bem ameno e o vento era agradável. Fomos numa rápida caminhada pelo quarteirão, mas acabamos entrando em uma loja de conveniência.

"Vamos levar?" ele perguntou mostrando um pacote de bolacha de morango.

"Você gosta de biscoito?" eu perguntei rindo. "Que graça!" eu continuei rindo.

Ele ficou encabulado com meu comentário e corou. Estava com aquela carinha infantil pela qual eu era apaixonado. O rosto vermelho o tornava ainda mais meigo.

Comprei o biscoito e fomos para minha casa de novo. Foi agradável chegar no apartamento quente pois o vento tinha esfriado.

"Que tal chá com as bolachas?" perguntei.

"Não acabamos de tomar café?" ele retrucou.

"Já faz mais de uma hora!" eu ri.

"Por mim tudo bem." Respondeu dando de braços.

Comecei então a pegar o bule, por água para ferver e os outros passos para se fazer o chá. "Camomila ou Cidreira" perguntei e a resposta foi um frio "Cidreira.".

"Heero?" ele me chamou.

"Ahn?" respondi desatento.

"Você já odiou alguém?"

Eu larguei a leiteira que estava com a água fervendo no fogo e virei para vê-lo. Ele estava com a cabeça abaixada assim eu não podia verificar direito sua expressão.

"Como assim Duo?" eu me aproximei um pouco.

"Odiar mesmo. De chegar a desejar que tudo de ruim acontecesse àquela pessoa." Ele me disse.

"Sempre achei a vida meio curta para isso, mas não é algo tão errado." Voltei para perto da leiteira para entorná-la no filtro.

"Será que não?"

"Duo, se você está falando sobre você, saiba que ninguém o..." fui interrompido por umas palavras baixas.

"Eu tentei amar ele, sabia?..." foram essas as palavras ditas.

Aquelas palavras me chamaram a atenção. Claro que eu sabia de quem ele estava falando: de seu pai.

O bule fez barulho e eu corri para tirá-lo do fogo. Colocando-o em duas de minhas maiores xícaras, mesmo elas não sendo para chá.

"Mas eu não consegui. Eu o odiava. Odiava! Toda vez que ele me batia eu queria bater nele. Cada vez que ele me fazia obedecer a um de seus credores eu queria fazê-lo lamber o chão. Eu sonhava com a morte dele. Eu o via renascendo como um cavalheiro." Ele chorava, como eu nunca tinha visto.

Ele que havia se levantado e estava perto da janela da sala bateu com o punho nela e consegui rachá-la. Sua mão sangrava um pouco, mas ele nem pareceu notar. Precisava extravasar sua raiva e o fez assim.

"Está tudo bem." Eu corri para perto dele.

"Eu nem cheguei a ficar triste quando ele morreu. O que me deixou transtornado na realidade, foi o fato que eu esperava que um dia ele fosse acordar e me defender, mas eu percebi que nunca passei de um objeto mesmo. Percebi que todos aqueles sonhos onde ele melhorava eram falsos, mas eu não os deixaria de sonhar; que eu guardava tudo o que eu sentia, mesmo sabendo que o certo seria mostrar. " ele falou olhando pro chão.

Ele caiu no chão de joelhos ainda chorando. As lágrimas escorriam por todo seu rosto e chegavam a molhar-lhe as roupas.

"Duo. Tudo o que você fez foi imaginar e desejar com tanta intensidade essas outras realidades e vontades que elas acabaram se tornando reais, só que em você. Esse foi o único jeito que uma criança encontrou para fugir de uma realidade cruel. E não há nada de errado nisso." Eu fui me aproximando com as xícaras de chá.

"E agora? O que acontece? Eu já consigo expressar minha raiva, minha tristeza. O que mais eu preciso para deixar de ser uma aberração! Me diga!" ele se esticou no chão e agarrou nas minhas pernas.

"Eu sei que lhe prometi não usar mais hipnose há um tempo, mas acho que posso fazê-lo melhor rápido desse modo." Eu coloquei as xícaras na mesa e o ajudei a se levantar.

"Tudo bem."

O método consistia em pegar todas as suas personalidades, que tinham idades diferentes e fazê-las aceitar ter a mesma idade de Duo. Assim já facilitaria o processo, o resto dependeria de Duo.

"Tyler, o que acha de crescer?" eu perguntei realmente como um adulto falaria com uma criança.

"Ia ser legal! Porque ai eu poderia fazer muitas coisas que não posso fazer agora!"

"Então agora você está crescendo, tem 8, 9, 10..."

"Senhor Anthony, já que você acha que se fosse mais novo seria melhor, porque não rejuvenescer?"

"Eu posso?"

"Claro! Feche os olhos."

"Maxine, você não quer ficar um pouco mais velha?"

"Para quê?" lágrimas saltavam de seus olhos.

"Assim será mais forte e não precisará mais chorar."

Nem todos foram tão fáceis quanto o Tyler, Anthony e Maxine, por exemplo o Jacob e, principalmente o William, que me deram um grande trabalho. Não foi fácil de convencer todos, mas aos poucos, com calma e paciência eu consegui. Eu não. Nós.

Em fevereiro terminamos o tratamento que durou mais de um ano. Não inteiramente 'curado', mas capaz de fazer tudo sozinho, Duo passou a morar comigo. Como eu estava feliz, e no final daquele ano, perto do Natal eu descobri que ele também estava.

"Hee-kun?" ele me chacoalhou para que eu acordasse.

"Ahn?" falei sonolento e esfregando meus olhos.

"Acorda!" ele me descobriu e com o peito nu pude ver que a temperatura estava muito baixa. "É a primeira neve!" ele falou animado.

"Sério?" eu levantei correndo e fui até a janela.

"Você adora a primeira neve do ano, não é?" ele me abraçou.

"Sim, mas gosto muito mais dela quando você está junto." Eu dei um leve beijo nos lábios dele "Vamos nos trocar, sua mãe já está te esperando para o almoço.".

"É verdade! Hoje é aniversário dela! Como eu pude esquecer?" eu ri da expressão dele.

"A gente passa numa loja e compra umas flores e uns bombons no caminho, tudo bem?" sugeri.

"Obrigada!" ele parecia que ia chorar de agradecimento.

'Esse ano a 'felicidade' chegou mais cedo de novo, que nem ano passado. ' Pensei lembrando que no ano passado a neve também chegara mais cedo. Também pensei que talvez fosse verdade o que minha mãe falava sobre a primeira neve.

Para quem leu estas minhas palavras, tudo dito aqui parece pouco, mas... Para mim, que nunca soube o que era estar triste ou feliz, satisfeito ou sentindo falta, aquele garoto significou mais do que minha vida toda.

Os dias com ele passavam rápido, mas ao mesmo tempo pareciam um filme em câmera lenta na minha cabeça. Todos aqueles momentos que passávamos juntos me deixavam mais que feliz ou satisfeito - eu me sentia pleno.

Tudo que passamos juntos vai estar para sempre dentro de minha mémoria. Não importa o que pareça para os outros porque para mim nunca foi nada além de amor. A nostalgia que me acompanhava parecia pequena quando eu estava com ele, porque além de nos consolar mutuamente, curtíamos o presente como ele deveria ser curtido - como se nada mais, passado nem futuro, importasse. Ele confessou seus segredos para mim e eu confessei os meus a ele.

E mesmo que eu me sentisse pequeno perto dele, ele nunca me diminuiria.

E mesmo que eu soubesse que ele era melhor, ele nunca se gabaria.

E mesmo que fosse verdade todas as coisas ruins que ele pensava de si, eu nunca deixaria de amá-lo exatamente do jeito que ele é.

Nunca alguém me fez tão bem.

Isso eu posso afirmar ontem, hoje e amanhã.

Porque é a ele que eu **amo**.

Meu amor é simples assim. Tudo o que eu preciso é ele ao meu lado. Ele e seu comportamento infantil.

Esse eu creio ser o_ fim... _Ou apenas um _começo_ de um novo dia_..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oláa!

Obrigada a todos vocês que leram essa minha primeira fic de verdade.

Realmente acabar uma fic me deixou muito triste!! Me afeiçoei a eles gente!! Como vocês se sentiram ao lerem a última linha? Porque eu quase chorei tendo que escrevê-la!!

Shuahuas

Bem, é isso. Não sei se o final agradará a todos, mas pelo menos não podem dizer que não tentei!

xD

Obrigada por todas as reviews. Fiquei emocionada cada vez que via que tinha recebido uma review!

Obrigada Anzula!

Podem ter certeza que voltarei a escrever sobre Heero e Duo porque agora viciou!ahhaha

Beijos e abraços,

Charlotte.


End file.
